


I’m not entirely sure

by DeredereWrites



Category: Danny Phantom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: All the romance is background, Gen, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, The Megan/Connor tag didn’t appear???, Trans Danny, but i tried, but never posted it, consistent updates, i wrote this like mid February last year, just. Family fluff mostly, this is a lot of brotherly bonding, this is old, this isn’t good, yk that Wattpad trope where Danny and dick are brothers? This is that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeredereWrites/pseuds/DeredereWrites
Summary: Danny's always been aware he was adopted, it's kinda hard not to know when you were taken in when you were nine after a traumatizing event. He's been a little preoccupied to attempt to find his brother though. From grief to straight up dying, Danny just hasn't had the time. Well now that he's doing better he wants to find his younger brother, Dick.Cross posted on FFN and Wattpad
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Danny Fenton/Tucker Foley/Sam Manson, Megan/Connor
Comments: 33
Kudos: 253





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!! It’s me again. I got bored and wanted to post but I don’t have the next chapters of Fluidity or St Emilie’s done so I decided to post this instead.

Danny stood outside the entryway of the Wayne Enterprises building in Gotham. He'd scheduled a meeting with Bruce Wayne nearly two weeks prior. Still, despite all the time to prepare himself, he wasn't sure he was ready yet.

Danny entered and went through the motions of checking in with the receptionist and going up to see Mr. Wayne, clutching the file he held the entire time. He didn't know how Bruce had reacted to being told that a fourteen (almost fifteen) year old had wanted to schedule a meeting with him. Still, it wasn't like the billionaire had canceled, so he was at least a little bit interested in what Danny had to say.

Upon entering the room that he'd been told they should meet in, he found Bruce Wayne already sitting at the desk, waiting for him.

"Daniel Fenton, right?" Bruce asked.

Danny nodded in confirmation. "Yes. Uh, but call me Danny, please."

Danny took a seat at the desk.

"So what is this meeting about?" Bruce asked.

"Okay this is going to sound extremely fake but I believe that I'm your ward's brother," Danny said, probably a little faster than he normally spoke.

Bruce analyzed him, almost making Danny want to shrink back in his seat. Still, he sat straight and waited for the response.

"You don't seem to be lying. But I want an explanation and proof. Familial claims are not something to be taken lightly," Bruce told him.

"So my parents... Adoptive parents?" Danny paused to think here. "I'll just go with parents because it's shorter and adoptive parents makes it seem like they didn't raise me for almost half my life. Anyway, my parents were talking and they said something about my adoption day coming up. So we were reminiscing and I was telling them about the things I actually remembered and all at once it just hit me that I still have a brother and he's still out there and I wanted to find him. As it happens, my parents weren't aware that I had a sibling before they adopted me. They told me they'd help me look for him and so we went through some records and now... Here I am."

"Would I be right in assuming the file you have is the records you found?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah. It's everything we found that even remotely connected us," Danny responded, passing the file over the table.

Bruce scanned it and nodded. "I would like to do a blood test just to make sure. Are you willing?"

If Danny hadn't done his own tests, he'd be panicking. But as it happened, he'd gathered Team Phantom when he'd first started his search. He expected the want to do a blood test. Heck, if he'd been approached by someone with this particular claim, he'd want one done too.

So he, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker had done some extensive testing to make sure that the ectoplasm in his blood didn't show in the blood tests. As it happened, as long as he didn't transform for at least five hours on either side of the tests, they'd show up as normal human blood. Of course, ectobiologists like his parents would be able to detect it and labs that were looking for it specifically and had strong enough tech could find it, but the only people who could possibly justify having that sort of tech were companies that specialized in genetic alteration and the Justice League.

"Yeah, I can do that. Just let me know when. My phone number and email are in there if and when you need to contact me, along with both my parents' and my sister's contacts," Danny told him, gesturing to the file.

"Anything else?" Bruce asked.

"Um, one more thing. He wouldn't remember me as 'Daniel'. He'd know me as 'Danica.' I'm transgender and I didn't know the terms for what I was feeling back then or if it was even a thing so..," Danny told him.

"Alright. Thank you for coming to see me. I'll get back to you soon," Bruce said.

Danny stood up and left the room. Before he shut the door, he heard a mutter that would've been completely undetectable if he hadn't had advanced hearing.

"Did I really miss a second kid?"


	2. More proof of his claim

Calling Bruce Wayne’s day exciting would be an overstatement. But calling it uneventful would be a lie. He’d had the meeting with the teen who’d scheduled an appointment two weeks in advance and the appointment hadn't really gone in the direction he was expecting. Normally, when teens scheduled something with him, it was about an internship. 

It was not usually to claim that they were his ward’s brother. That one was a new one.

It wasn't like he hadn't gotten people trying to convince him that they were distant relatives or him or Dick. No, that had happened a couple times. But each time they were either lying and trying to inherit the family fortune or they had actually believed it and it turned out that they weren't related in the slightest. But this boy had actually come in with records of relation, adoption records, anything and everything that he'd found that could tie the two young boys together.

That alone was something that had never actually happened. After reading through the files and getting through the rest of the work day, he went straight home. If there was any truth to Danny's statement, Dick would know.

“Do you remember ever having a sibling?” Bruce asked Dick once he’d had the chance later in the day.

He looked apprehensive but nodded anyway. “Yeah, I had a sister, why?” 

“Someone made an appointment with me a couple weeks ago and I saw him today. He told me he was your brother, giving me documents and records of relation. He said he's trans and you’d know him as a sister instead of a brother. I wanted to check with you to make sure before we did a blood test,” Bruce explained.

Dick sat silently for a moment, trying to figure out how to respond. “Yeah, let’s do it. If he's right and I get to see him again, I want to make up for lost time.”

“Alright. When do you want to do the test?”

Less than a week later, Danny received an email with the time and date for a blood test for proof of relation to one Richard Grayson.


	3. I make a reference to an original work

The Fenton family stood in the waiting room of the hospital, kind of awkwardly greeting Bruce and Dick. What exactly were you supposed to say when you suspect that your adopted child is someone else's ward’s brother? They didn't know.

Jazz had preoccupied herself with reading some psychology textbook. Bruce, Jack, and Maddie were talking about random topics such as the weather and news. Dick and Danny were sitting together silently and also kind of awkwardly.

“So… How are you?” Danny asked, trying to make conversation.

“I'm.. Honestly a little surprised? And confused a bit too. I do remember having a sibling and yeah I do want you to be the same person, if only to know you exist. But I'm not sure how to handle it either?” Dick responded.

“I honestly don't know what I'm doing either. It's gotten kind of confusing for me too. I’ve spent almost six years of my life with the Fentons and I consider them my family but at the same time I don't want to feel like I'm replacing you or our parents,” Danny said.

“I get it. I didn't want my life to change when they fell.. But it did. And I'm still hanging onto them, every last memory. I’m not going to stop. I'm keeping them close to my heart,” Dick told him.

“Think of it this way: they're still always going to be your parents but you can still expand your family. You choose your family and if you choose to keep the people that created you and raised you and you choose to keep the people that took care of you when they couldn't, you're not replacing them but gaining more family. If that makes any sense,” Danny smiled.

“It does. When did you get so.. Philosophical?” Dick asked.

“Oh, you pick up some things here and there when your sister is an aspiring therapist,” Danny laughed.

They would've settled into a more comfortable silence if the nurse hadn't called their names just then.

A week later they received the email.

_To whom it may concern,_

_The blood test taken confirms that the two subjects are, in fact, siblings. For questions or concerns, you may contact the hospital._

_-Dr. Mia Warren_


	4. Chapter 4

Danny, Tucker and Sam were all meeting up at the Nasty Burger to discuss the results. 

“So.. What are you going to do now?” Tucker asked.

“I don't know. I didn't think this far ahead. Get to know him, I guess?” Danny pondered.

“Of course you get to know him, you can't miss out on any more. But do you think you'll tell him about Phantom?” Sam asked.

“At some point, I hope? I mean, Jazz was fine with it. I'm going to wait for a little while though, so I don't freak him out with the fact im half dead,” Danny told them.

“And how are your parents and Jazz taking it?” Sam asked.

Danny shrugged. “They’re actually doing fine. Mom and Dad are excited to have new people to blabber on about ghosts to and Jazz is just trying to make sure I'm okay.”

“And have you talked to Dick since you got the news?” Tucker inquired.

“Not yet. We're planning on meeting up later today to discuss custody. I don't think any of them want a big legal thing,” Danny said.

“Keep us updated?” Sam requested.

“Yeah, please?” Tucker agreed.

“Of course,” Danny confirmed.

~~~~ 

Danny was right, none of them had wanted a big legal battle. They discussed it over dinner and had arranged it so that they'd see each other during school breaks, birthdays, holidays, and could visit each other extra times whenever they wanted as long as both parties were okay with it.

Their first long stay would be in the summer after school ended. Danny would be going over to Wayne Manor. 

When he got there, Danny wasn't as overwhelmed as he thought he would be. He’d been in Sam’s mansion quite a few times and Vlad owned castle-like buildings. He wasn't underwhelmed either. The place was beautiful. Just whelmed, he guessed. 

Dick had been waiting for him.

“Hey,” he waved.

“Hi,” Danny greeted.

“Come on, we set up a room for you. I’ll show you where it is,” Dick told him.

“Okay,” Danny said and followed him.

The room was on the second story, almost right across from Dicks’s room. 

After organizing his things, Danny exited the room and met up with Dick, who’d been waiting for him.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Dick asked.

“Sure. What movie?” Danny asked.

“No clue. We can go search?” Dick suggested.

Danny shrugged and followed Dick to a room with a large T.V and a cozy looking couch. It took maybe fifteen minutes but they finally settled on a movie, How To Train Your Dragon. 

The two brothers kept up a commentary on their thoughts on the movie, pointing out easier ways to solve problems, questioning characters’ common sense, booing bad decisions, and cheering on the good guys. 

Their one movie turned into two, which turned into four, which turned into them falling asleep on the couch at two A.M while the little mermaid played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally supposed to be two separate chapters but they were both really short so I decided to combine them. Not like the rest of the story doesn't have this awkward sort of choppy flow to it.


	5. Phantom Names

Danny had been in Gotham for three days when he decided to try to meet Batman and Robin on their patrol as Phantom. He made sure that it was late enough that everyone else in the house would be asleep before he left.

He transformed and phased through the roof. Phantom decided that the best way to find the two was probably through wandering around. Besides, if he drew enough attention, the dynamic duo would find him. Sure enough, after maybe twenty minutes of floating aimlessly, the two heroes found him. 

“State your name and purpose,” Batman demanded.

“Uh, Phantom. I… Mostly just wanted to say hi, I guess,” Danny told him.

“Amity Park's Phantom?” Robin asked.

“You’ve heard of me? Yeah, that's my normal haunt,” Danny grinned at his own pun.

Batman spoke, “We’ve had our eye on you for a while. You don't have a good reputation.”

Danny winced. “I can explain it all.”

“The time reports say you kidnapped the old mayor?” Batman asked.

“He was overshadowed by a ghost who was retaliating at me for something I did he didn't like,” Danny answered.

“What did you do?” Batman asked.

“So as it turns out, things that aren't from the ghost zone aren't allowed to be brought into the ghost zone and the ghost overshadowing him, Walker, was a jail warden who is very rule oriented. He arrested me for trying to retrieve the item and remove it from the ghost zone. I uh.. Broke out…,” Danny explained.

Batman took note of the story.

“The time you were caught stealing from various establishments?” Batman questioned.

“So there was this ringmaster dude called Freakshow who ran this thing called Circus Gothica. He really liked ghosts for some reason and got his hands on this staff that could control them. My friends were able to snap me out of it but I can't change the fact it still happened,” Danny said.

“Why'd you name yourself Phantom?” Robin cut in.

“It was a nickname my parents gave me. I used to be really good at hiding and now that I'm actually a ghost with the power to go invisible, I just thought it fit,” Danny smiled.

Batman eventually decided that Phantom could join them on patrol since there were still questions he wanted to ask but he couldn't risk the criminals of Gotham getting away with anything. Phantom was fine with it and floated along with the two.

All the while, Robin collected information for his own theory. Every little thing Phantom said was picked and pulled apart to see if it supported or rejected his theory. Most of the information supported it. Some was irrelevant. Some didn't fit. None quite disputed it.

~~~~

After parting ways with Phantom, Batman and Robin stayed out a little, but eventually headed back to the Batcave. When they got there, Robin spoke.

“I have a theory. About Phantom,” Robin stated.

“And what would that be?” Batman asked.

“I think he's Danny. There were a couple things in specific he said, but the fact he comes from Amity Park and the name Phantom are proof. It was our parents who nicknamed him Phantom,” Robin explained.

Batman thought and then nodded. “We’ll investigate further. Don't say anything until I give the okay.”

Robin agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not posting on time!!! I'll have this and two more chapters up today to make up for it!!


	6. Uhh Oops???

For the next couple of days, the brothers bonded, talking about their favorite bands, watching movies, telling funny stories, and that one pillow fight. Dick would gather whatever information that happened to relate to Phantom, careful not to talk too much about the ghost unless Danny brought up Gotham’s own Dynamic Duo. In which case, they'd discussed superheroes and how the media presented them for at least an hour. 

On Danny's last day in Gotham, he was both ready to go and sad to be leaving. He knew he'd see Dick on the Fourth of July next (if neither of them were impulsive and decided to meet up earlier) and they both had each other's numbers, but he’d gotten pretty used to it there.

That day, they all had lunch together in the manor. Dick seemed to be more excited than usual. 

“So what's up with you?” Danny asked in a partially curious, partially teasing tone.

“What do you mean?” Dick asked back.

“You're being really… Bouncy? Energetic?” Danny shrugged. “I’m not good with words but I think it gets my point across.”

“Guess I’ll just get straight to the point, then. You're Phantom, aren't you? The ghost, I mean,” Dick asked.

“I- wh- h- you- how did you figure that out? As far as everyone else knows, Phantom’s a dead guy who sticks around to keep the hostile ghosts out of Amity,” Danny said.

“‘Everyone else’ isn't Robin and Batman,” Dick said, gesturing to himself and Bruce, who was watching the exchange.

“Oh,” Danny muttered.

“Yes. We’ve been talking and we were wondering if you'd like to train with us. You don't have to give us an answer now and whatever you decide, it is mandatory that you keep our identities a secret,” Bruce explained.

“That sounds  _ amazing _ . I should tell you that there are a few others that know who I am though..,” Danny shied away from the two, sinking back in his chair.

“How many is ‘a few’?” Bruce asked.

“Um, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, the other Phantom, Plasmius, and  _ alloftheghostsintheGhostZone _ -”

The two others sat silent for a moment. 

“There’s a lot to unpack here. Okay, let’s start with the last ‘all of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone’ part. Why?” Dick asked.

“Um, so when I was first starting out and my powers were uncontrollable, I didn't have a whole lot of say in when I changed back from my ghost form. Rumors spread fast, especially about someone who's half human and half ghost, and faster when they're only the second one to ever have existed. So all of my enemies and all of my allies and probably a few ghosts I’ve never even heard of before know who I am. I’ve been at this for a little over a year now, though, and none of them have ever cared enough to reveal me- or either of the other Halfas- and I don't think they’re going to any time soon,” Danny explained.

“Halfas- half human, half ghosts?” Dick asked, using deductive reasoning to come to that conclusion.

“Yep,” Danny confirmed.

“And who are the names you listed, Sam and Tucker,” asked Bruce. 

“My two best friends. They were there when I died,” Danny said.

Taking a mental note to ask how the half dead thing worked later, Bruce asked, “and ‘The other Phantom’ and Plasmius?”

“The other Phantom, Dani, spelled D-A-N-I, full name Danielle, is a clone of me. She, Plasmius, and I are the only other halfas that exist. Plasmius is the one who created her. He’s more on the super villain-y side of things rather than the hero side,” Danny explained.

“You were cloned,” Dick stated.

“Yeah. Surpriiiiise?” Danny did nervous jazz hands before looking more serious. “Plasmius’ obsession is to kill off my dad, marry my mom, and take me and Jazz as his kids. At some point he realized he wasn't going to get me on his side. He attempted to clone me. I say attempted because none of them were stable. The clone was supposed to replace me, but all of them turned out wrong. The one that most resembled me and the only one who didn't melt right away was Danielle.”

Danny took a breath. “Plasmius tried something different with her. She was built directly from DNA acquired from me instead of trying to build a body out of ectoplasm first. Plasmius forgot to account for the fact that my DNA is female, even if I'm not. So she didn't turn out quite as he wanted her to. She hasn't asked to change her pronouns or her name though. I know I’d be the first one she'd come to if she wanted to.”

“Anyway, through a series of events, I got her away from Plasmius. Because my parents don't actually know I'm a halfa, she didn't have anywhere to stay. She still doesn't. She says she likes traveling but I'm not sure how much longer she’ll want to. Anyway, she recently came back to Amity and another hunter and I, the Red Huntress, were able to stabilize her form, coming to a temporary truce. We, Team Phantom, that is, have been kinda calling her my cousin because it sounds nicer than ‘clone’. She's got free will and a personality of her own. ‘Clone’ just seems like we're not thinking of her as a separate person.”

Bruce nodded. “You’ll have to bring her to meet us sometime.”

“I plan to,” Danny said.

They talked about the specifics of everything and worked out a plan. Danny could tell Team Phantom that he was working with Batman and Robin but he couldn't tell them their identities. He would meet up with them any time he had free time for training once the Zeta Tubes were set up in Amity. 

When Danny left early morning the next day, he was filled with excitement.


	7. An early independence day (and some plot)

On July 3rd, Bruce and Dick went to Amity Park to celebrate Independence Day. Sam and Tucker even came over for an early celebration on the 3rd. Since, unfortunately, Bruce and Dick both had ‘something to do’ on the following day, the eight people barbecued and celebrated on the day before the holiday.

They set off fireworks when the clock struck midnight, something usually reserved for the New Years, but the families did want to get official Fourth of July fireworks in. During the fireworks, Danny and Dick talked.

“Congratulations on taking the first step to getting into the League tomorrow,” Danny grinned.

“Thanks. You jealous?” Dick teased.

“Nah, you’ve been at this way longer than I have, I didn't even really know what I was doing until I started training with you and Bruce. You deserve this. I’ll be fine cheering you on from the sidelines for now,” Danny said.

“You're not on the sidelines, dude. You're still a hero,” Dick said.

“I know, I know. But, still. Good luck and be safe. Don't you dare join me or any of the other ghosts in the GZ. Not any time soon,” Danny commanded.

“Wasn't wanting to,” Dick said, leaning his head on Danny's shoulder and closing his eyes.

A few minutes later, the younger brother was asleep, despite the popping sounds of the fireworks and the awed sounds of the others in attendance at the light show.

~~~~

Robin had approached Batman, wanting to talk more privately. Specifically, about the clone they'd found on their unsupervised expedition to Cadmus.

“I was thinking about Superboy. And Danielle. They, so far, are the only successful clones created that we know of. Both were meant to replace the original. What if Plasmius helped Cadmus out? We know that Superboy should have been starting to be developed around the time Danielle became stabilized. And Plasmius could still be trying to find ways to clone Danny,” Robin suggested.

“I figured. We’ll have to talk to Danny about it when we see him. Potentially run tests on Danielle and Superboy to see if there could possibly be any connections,” Batman said. “He still needs training though, before he can join the Team. A few more sessions and you’ll have another member.”


	8. Aqualad, the king of subject changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny meets the team!

Phantom and Batman were announced by the Zeta tubes. Shortly behind them, a Green Arrow and an Artemis followed. Already there was Red Tornado. 

Phantom turned to the two entering the cave.

“Heyo,” he waved. “I’m Phantom.”

“Artemis,” the girl said.

“I'm Green Arrow, nice to meet you,” the guy introduced himself.

“The Team should be here any moment,” Batman said.

True to his word, the Team filed in within the next thirty seconds. They didn't have a lot of time to talk before the Zeta tubes announced another arrival.

“Recognized: Kid Flash, B03.”

“The Wall-Man is  _ here! _ Let’s get this party sta-” he tripped.

The beach supplies he held fell all over the floor.

“-rted.” he finished, a little embarrassed at the fact that there wasn't a beach day going on like he thought. 

“Wall-Man, huh? Love the uniform. What  _ exactly _ are your powers?” Artemis asked sarcastically.

Phantom snorted and turned away to hide his face from Kid Flash, who he didn't particularly want to offend.

“Uh, who are they?” Kid Flash asked.

“Phantom, I’m joining your team,” Phantom introduced himself.

“Artemis, another new teammate,” Artemis said, placing a hand on her hip.

“Kid Flash, never heard of you,” Kid Flash stated.

“Phantom is training with me, alongside Robin,” Batman told the Team.

“And Artemis is my new protégé,” Green Arrow added.

“What happened to your old one?” Kid Flash asked.

“Recognized: Speedy, B06.”

“For starters, he doesn't go by ‘Speedy’ anymore,” the man that just walked in announced, with more than a little disdain. “Call me Red Arrow.”

“Roy,” Green Arrow stepped forward. “You look-”

“Replaceable,” Red Arrow cut him off.

“It's not like that, you told me you were going solo,” Green Arrow said to him.

“So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?” Red Arrow narrowed his eyes.

Phantom glanced at the others questioningly. He hadn't been told about any ‘Speedy’ or ‘Red Arrow’. And he felt a little guilty, seeing the former partner of Green Arrow’s reaction to said hero getting another protégé. He knew it was illogical but he had a sudden worry for Robin.

Robin looked at him as if he knew what Phantom was thinking, and knowing him, Phantom assumed he probably did. Robin gave him a reassuring look and Artemis intervened in the Arrow fight.

“Yes, she can,” Artemis responded, not liking being talked about as if she wasn't there.

“Who  _ are  _ you?” Kid Flash asked Artemis.

“She's my niece.”

“I’m his niece.”

“Another niece?” Robin said, amused.

“Not like we're any better, Rob,” Phantom whispered to him, which earned a smirk.

“But she's not your replacement,” Aqualad stated, walking to Red Arrow. “We have always wanted you on the Team. We have no quota on archers.”

“And if we did, you know who we’d pick,” Kid Flash spoke up.

“Whatever, Baywatch. I’m here to stay,” Artemis said.

“You came to us for a reason,” Aqualad changed the topic.

“Yeah, a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette,” Red Arrow said, agreeing with the change in topic.

“Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City. Vanished, two weeks ago,” Robin said, already pulling up holo-screens.

“Abducted two weeks ago by the League of Shadows,” Red Arrow corrected.

“Woah, you want us to rescue her from the Shadows?” Robin asked.

The League of Shadows, Phantom  _ had _ been informed about. 

“Hardcore,” Kid Flash said, fistbumping Robin.

“I already rescued her,” Red Arrow said, walking to the holo-screens. “Only one problem. The shadows had already coerced her into making a weapon. Doc calls it ‘The Fog’, Comprised of millions of microscopic robots, nanotech infiltrators capable of destroying anything in their path; concrete, steel, flesh, bone. But its true purpose isn’t mere destruction, it's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows, providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting-edge science and tech.”

“Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking. Yeah. Sounds like the Shadows,” Artemis said.

“Like you know anything about the Shadows,” Kid Flash cut in.

Artemis just smirked.

“Who are you?!” Kid Flash asked, angered by the implication the newcomer knew something he didn't.

“Roquette’s working on a virus to render the fog inert,” Red Arrow continued.

“But if the Shadows know she can do that..” Robin trailed off.

“They’ll target her,” Red Arrow picked up. “Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school’s computer lab.”

“You left her alone?” Green Arrow asked.

“She's safe enough for now,” Red Arrow responded.

Green Arrow walked forward. “Then let's you and I keep her that way.” 

“You and I. Don't you want to take your new protégé?” Red Arrow bit back.

Green Arrow would've responded, but Batman placed a hand on his shoulder. Green Arrow rethought his words.

“You brought this to the Team. It's their mission, which means it's hers now too,” Green Arrow told him, gesturing to the others.

Red Arrow huffed. “Then my job’s done.”

“Recognized: Speedy-”

“That's Red Arrow, B06. Update.” Red Arrow then disappeared in a flurry of gold.

Kid Flash glared at Artemis. Artemis turned away but returned the glare.

“That was… Something,” Phantom stated, a little shocked. 

_ Everyone online?  _ Miss Martian asked through the mind link.

_ Ugh, this is weird.  _ Artemis glanced around. 

_ And distracting. Coding an algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less ram than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen-think in my skull?  _ Roquette thought.

_ Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?  _ Kid Flash asked.

_ Pot, kettle. Have you met?  _ Artemis quipped.

_ Hey, hey, I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team.  _ Kid Flash responded.

_ That is so not on me.  _ Artemis responded.

_ Fate of the world at stake?  _ Roquette reminded them.

_ She started it!  _ Kid Flash huffed like a child.

_ How ‘bout I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter?  _ Artemis suggested.

_ Good idea.  _ Aqualad thought.

_ You might cut her some slack. It was her arrow that saved your butt against Amazo.  _ Robin told Kid Flash.

_ What? No! That was Speedy’s- I mean Red Arrow's- arrow, right?  _ Kid Flash asked.

_ Not so much.  _ Robin corrected him.

Kid Flash huffed. _ Whatever, still not giving her the satisfaction. _

_ You know I can still hear you.  _ Artemis thought.

“Ahhh!” Kid Flash cried out in annoyance.

_ Drama.  _ Phantom noted, invisibly floating around the perimeter so as not to draw attention to his glow.

_ I couldn't get the Justice League.  _ Roquette thought, clearly annoyed.

_ The virus won't be much use if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it?  _ Aqualad asked Roquette.

_ My utility fog is not a weapon. It's science, brilliant science. And of course I can track it. But I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and ‘assassinate me’ written in neon.  _ Roquette answered.

_ Not sure weather to be impressed by her quips or offended by the fact she thinks we wouldn't be able to stop them.  _ Phantom thought.

Aqualad put a hand on her shoulder.  _ We will protect you.  _

__ Roquette softened a little.  _ Tracking the fog now. _

__ Phantom and Superboy made sure that one area of the school was clear before the two went over the roof to Miss M and Artemis, walking or flying off when they saw that this area of the school was covered.

_ Mmm, that boy.  _ Artemis said, looking at Superboy.

_ He can hear you. We can all hear you.  _ Miss M said.

_ Oh, I know.  _ Artemis thought.

_ Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the Fog. Reconfigure the bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue.  _ Kaldur commanded.

Miss M did as he asked.  _ Ready.  _

Robin and Superboy boarded the ship.

_ You embarrassed Superboy.  _ Miss M stated to Artemis.

_ Didn't hear him say that.  _ Artemis thought back.

_ Must you challenge everyone?  _ Roquette thought.

_ Where I come from, that's how you survive.  _ Artemis answered. 

_ Guys, hate to break up the conversation but there's someone here!  _ Phantom warned them.

Kid Flash took note of that. He looked around and saw something in the corner of his eye. He followed that something to the pool room. He didn't notice the marbles on the floor, which led to him falling. In his daze, he didn't have time to get out of the way of the foot planted on his chest and kicking him into the pool.

Phantom looked between the person and Kid Flash. He made the decision to deal with Kid Flash first and scooped him out of the pool.

_ Gonna need some help over here. I don't know CPR _ . Phantom requested. 

_ On my way.  _ Miss M responded.

_ I’m going after the person who was here. She's probably headed your way, Aqualad, Doc.  _ Phantom told them.

A flying projectile would've hit Roquette if Aqualad hadn't dived to get it. 

“Doctor, get down!” Aqualad commanded.

Two more shurikens flew for Roquette, however Aqualad used his arm to shield her, getting hit himself instead.

“Mm, that had to hurt,” the woman said.

“Atlantean skin is quite dense,” Aqualad responded.

“And my shuriken are quite poisoned,” the woman stated.

_ M’Gann, Kid, Phantom, Artemis, we are under attack in the computer lab.  _ Aqualad thought over the mind link. 

_ On our way.  _ Artemis responded. 

_ We might take a little longer.  _ Miss M said, talking about herself and Kid Flash.

_ I’m already here.  _ Phantom thought, shooting an ectoblast at the woman.

She dodged and focused on Aqualad instead, battling him water bearers against sais. She threw a sai at Roquette, but Aqualad moved it out of the way just in time.

“Almost.” she returned to her fight with Aqualad. “Poison slowing you down?”

“Jellyfish toxin. I’m largely amused,” Aqualad answered.

The woman overpowered him. Aqualad landed on the floor.

“Largely,” she mimicked, raising a sai to attack him again.

Artemis shot the sai out of her hand. Phantom tackled her. Aqualad got up and Artemis moved closer. Phantom stood up with her locked in his arms.

“This gig’s getting interesting,” the woman said.

She flipped Phantom on his back and Artemis shot an arrow at her. Miss Martian and Kid Flash arrived at the fight.

“Maybe a little too interesting,” she said.

Artemis readied another arrow. The woman didn't give anyone time to react before she set off a smoke bomb. 

Kid Flash was knocked back by the blast and fell into Artemis’ arms. He promptly leapt away from her.

“Gone.”

“She's getting away! You're letting her get away!” Roquette said angrily. 

“This is all your fault, you were on perimeter! How’d that Shadow get in?” Kid Flash blamed Artemis.

“Sorry. It was me, she was fast and I noticed she was going to the computer lab but I couldn't leave you alone and-” Phantom rambled apologetically.

“It's not your fault Phantom. I was outside too and didn't even notice her. She was gone by the time you told us she was there,” Miss M excused him.

“Yeah but you were both outside being distracted by her!” Kid Flash said. “Besides, I can't be mad at you.”

His last sentence was directed towards Miss M, as was the thing he thought in the mind link.  _ You gave me mouth to mouth.  _

A chorus of ‘ _ we heard that _ ’ came through the link.

“Dangit!” Kid Flash said.

“I didn't do half as well during my first battle and I know you can't have been Green Arrow or Batman's sidekick for very long,” Miss M comforted Artemis and Phantom.

“Focus, everyone. The Shadows will be back,” Aqualad reminded them.

“ _ Robin to Aqualad. We're over Philadelphia,”  _ Robin came in through the comms.

“We’ve located the Shadows’ next target, Star Labs. We're too late. It's destroyed, totally destroyed. The Fog decimated it. This is bad. Star Labs has cutting-edge science and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy,” Robin informed them.

He and Superboy shared a look. “What's our next move?”

“Re-scan for that fog. Find it. We're moving the Doctor,” Aqualad said.

_ Stop it, both of you.  _ Aqualad commanded.

_ What?  _ Kid Flash asked.

_ I can hear you glaring.  _ Aqualad thought.

“Miss Martian, stay in camouflage mode and make a wide perimeter sweep,” Aqualad said out loud as a fake out to any villains who may be near.

He was then attached to various different ropes and pulled into the trees. Aqualad was tossed into the side of a truck and left a dent in it. In front of him, a man in a dark spider costume leapt from the trees. Another man came from behind and hit his head.

“The Martian could return any second and I'm not keen on evening their odds. We end Roquette now,” the woman from before commanded.

The spider guy infiltrated the room where Roquette was being held. Kid Flash jumped into action. The spider guy adhered himself to the ceiling and Kid Flash threw a trash can at him.

Another buff dude fell in through the ceiling. Artemis shot a volley of arrows at him. “Don't stop working.”

Roquette turned back to her computer.

The woman from before aimed a crossbow at Artemis from the window. A desk floated up to block it.

“Martian’s here. It's now or never,” the woman said, jumping down from the window. 

She jumped down and leaned to attack Roquette with a sai. ‘Roquette’ turned her head. Her skin turned green as she was revealed to be Miss Martian. 

“We’ve been duped,” the woman growled.

In another building, the real Roquette worked at a computer, Phantom and Aqualad guarding her. 

“I've almost got it,” she said.

“Next target’s a WayneTech facility. In theory it's systems’ software could be used to hack the-” Robin cut himself off.

“The what?” Superboy asked curiously.

“Doesn't matter. What matters is that WayneTech operates a 24 hour workforce. We’ll never evacuate the building in time,” Robin said.

“You’ll never find Dr. Roquette,” Miss M said to the woman.

“Never is such a long time. Pursuing target, keep them busy,” the woman responded.

“Pursuing their leader, take the rest down,” Artemis said as she left the room, following the woman.

“You are so not the boss of me!” Kid Flash argued.

“Just do it!” Artemis commanded.

“Oh I do  _ not  _ like being played,” the woman said, heat vision goggles activating.

She followed Aqualad’s leftover footsteps. Before she could get very far, Artemis shot an arrow at her. She blocked it with her sai.

“Was hoping it’d be you,” the woman said, probably grinning behind her cat mask.

Artemis gave chase. She shot an arrow that spewed pink fog on contact with a brick chimney. The woman coughed and fell to the ground. Artemis readied an arrow but the woman swept her off her feet.

“Mask has built in filters,” the woman told Artemis.

She brought Artemis into a lock in her arms.

“Better luck next time, kid,” she said.

“We have company,” Aqualad warned Roquette.

“Uploading now. And by the way, you said you'd protect me,” Roquette responded. 

A smoke bomb rolled into the room. Aqualad took out his water bearers and got in a battle ready stance, Phantom following. The woman in the cat mask leapt down through the ceiling after throwing poison darts into Aqualad’s chest.

“Let’s test the limit of your jellyfish immunity, shall we?” the woman suggested and leapt into battle with Aqualad.

The two fought but ultimately, Aqualad fell to the ground, unable to fight anymore.

“There, limit tested. Now, Doctor, time for my appointment,” the woman said.

Phantom threw up a glowing green shield around the two of them, using ectoblasts on the woman with the mask.

“It's downloading,” Robin said to Superboy, referring to the virus.

“Don't need it,” Superboy said, rushing head first into action.

The guy in the van with the container of the Fog shot a red ray at Superboy. 

“Superboy, no!” Robin yelled after him and followed the Fog.

A worker at the front desk saw the fog go by.

“What in the-?” the worker said and then saw Robin sprinting past. “Hey! You can't come in here!”

“Unauthorized entry!” the worker said. 

A gate started closing in front of Robin. “WayneTech override Archie 4.”

The gate reopened and Robin slid under it.

The buff dude Miss M was fighting dodged all of her telekinetic attacks.

_ Kid Flash, we need to end this now.  _ She stated.

_ It's like you read my mind, beautiful.  _ Kid Flash responded.

Kid Flash successfully knocked his opponent out and Miss Martian turned Buff Dude’s hook back on him. 

She cheered. “I got mine!”

“Great!” Kid Flash squirmed in the ties that held him. “Little help?”

Robin plugged his wrist computer into one of the employees’ computers. 

“What are you doing?” the employee asked.

“Please be linked to the mainframe, please be linked to the mainframe,” Robin said, typing away on his wrist computer.

The woman drew closer to Phantom and Roquette. But she was too late. The virus was finished. 

“So you finished the virus. Eliminating the reason for your elimination. Though not the entertainment value,” the woman said.

Phantom shot an ectoblast at her. She dodged and hit Phantom on the back of his head. He wasn't expecting it and didn't go intangible in time. Phantom passed out.

“Lucky for you, my orders are clear. You live to program another day,” the woman told Roquette. “After all, Doctor, the Shadows may find another use for you.”

The virus successfully deactivated the fog.

A barrage of arrows landed in front of the woman. Smoke filled the air and her mask fell off. 

“Don't move a muscle,” Artemis demanded.

The woman stood, her back to Artemis. “Wow, I am completely at your mercy.”

She turned back towards Artemis. The archer let out a soft gasp.

“You,” she whispered.

“I suppose now you bring me to justice. Let your new friends interrogate me. I wonder if your position’s secure enough to survive them learning  _ everything  _ I know,” the woman smirked.

Artemis lowered her bow.

“Didn't think so. Like the Cheshire Cat, I’ll just disappear,” she said, backing into a cloud of smoke.

Roquette walked out of the building, Aqualad leaning on her for support and Phantom floating shortly behind her, a few inches above the ground with his eyes closed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Artemis, where’s the assassin?” Aqualad asked.

“She- she got away,” Artemis told him. 

“Oh from you? Oh, big surprise,” Kid Flash sped up to join the four. “Notice we got ours.”

Miss M floated behind them, buff dude and spider guy floating telekinetically beside her.

“Cool, souvenir!” Kid Flash said, picking up the woman's mask.

“Her mask?” Aqualad said, pulling the daggers out of his chest. “Did you see her face?”

“It was dark,” Artemis said.

“It is fine. Robin and Superboy neutralized the fog,” Aqualad said.

From behind Roquette, you could hear Phantom’s dazed cheers of ‘yaaay’.

“And Dr. Roquette is safe. Thanks in no small part to you,” Aqualad finished. “Welcome to the team. Both of you.”

Aqualad shook Artemis and Phantom’s hands.

“I’ve always wanted a sister. Here on Earth, I mean. I have twelve back on Mars but trust me, it's not the same,” Miss M stated.

“I.. Wouldn't know. But thanks,” Artemis said.

Miss Martian elbowed Kid Flash.

“Ow. Yeah, welcome.”

The two shook hands. 

“So, your first mission with the team. How was it?” Dick asked Danny.

“Could've gone better, but it definitely could've been worse. I think it was a success,” Danny said.

“Yeah it was!” Dick said pridefully. “We protected Dr. Roquette and prevented them from obtaining the data they wanted.”

Danny grinned. “Celebratory ice cream?”

“Celebratory ice cream,” Dick agreed.


	9. Happy birthday/deathday

“I should probably warn you that my parents are a little.. Eccentric,” Danny said.

“They can't be that bad,” Dick dismissed the claim.

“Right, well, don't say I didn't warn you,” Danny shrugged.

Dick was spending a few days in the Fenton household for Danny's birthday and deathday. (But it wasn't like Jack and Maddie knew about the deathday.) 

Danny opened the door. The room was dark. Dick flicked on the light. Out of various places in the room, six people jumped out and yelled surprise, confetti poppers in hand. 

“Ah!” Danny yelped.

“Did we get you?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, you got me,” Danny grinned and really took notice of all of the people in the room. “Valerie? Didn't expect you to be here.”

Valerie shrugged. “Well, you’re my friend and I remembered it was your birthday. I kinda figured Sam and Tucker would be doing something and so I asked and they told me I could help.”

“I can roll with that,” Danny turned to Dick. “You don't look surprised.”

“Jazz told me so that I could text her and let her know when we got here,” Dick shrugged.

“Why am I not surprised? Anyway, if this is a party, where’s the cake?” Danny asked.

Danny spend most of his deathday sitting on the roof of the high school and in the Ghost Zone. A bunch of different ghosts, whether he knew them or not, sent him small gifts or notes, congratulating him for making it through his first year as a ghost. They were mostly little things like figurines or jewelry with his emblem. There we a couple bigger things though. He got a pretty cool cape from Skulker (which he’d inspect later for tracking devices or magic), a ukulele from Ember, and a telescope from Youngblood.

Some civilians caught onto the ghosts giving him gifts and gave him gifts of their own, like drawings, snacks, and even a scarf with black, white, and green stripes which Danny wore with pride. Frostbite sent a little blob ghost with a letter attached to its tail telling Danny to meet him in the Far Frozen. 

Phantom entered the Ghost Zone and wandered around the area where he found the Far Frozen last time, finding it quickly.

“Ah, Great One! Happy Deathday,” Frostbite greeted.

“Thanks, Frostbite. I wasn't expecting this much attention, to be honest,” Danny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“You have done great things. Many of the ghosts here respect you even if they aren't friendly to you,” Frostbite told him.

“Still strange to think about,” Danny shrugged. 

Frostbite nodded. “Aside from that, you should come. There is someone who wishes to see you.”

Curiously, Danny followed Frostbite into a building. Sitting at a table sipping hot cocoa was Dani.

“Danielle!” Danny exclaimed and rushed to pull her into a hug.

The girl, though a little surprised, hugged him back. “Hey, Danny! It's been a while.”

“Sorry, I didn't really know how to get in contact with you. Buuuut, I think that we have that problem solved,” Danny grinned.

Dani raised an eyebrow. “Oh? How?”

“I might just be working with the Justice League and can convince someone to get you things,” Danny said.

“What? Really? Danny that is so cool!” Dani said excitedly.

“Exactly,” Danny agreed.

The two cousins talked for a while until Frostbite called both of them for a celebratory feast. Once again, Danny was absolutely floored that anyone would spend this much time and effort for him.


	10. There’s another one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani meets the team

“Recognized: Phantom, B00. Recognized: Guest.”

The Team looked up from whatever they were doing. 

“A guest?” Wally asked apprehensively.

“Oh, I forgot he was bringing her today,” Robin said offhandedly.

“Who?” Artemis asked.

“You’ll see,” Robin answered, a bit cryptically. 

Two glowing people, one much smaller than the other, walked into the room. 

“Heya, Phantoms,” Robin greeted.

Red Tornado, who'd been sitting in the room observing (and probably doing other work for the League, acknowledged their presence.

“Good afternoon. Happy belated birthday and deathday, Phantom,” Red Tornado said.

“Oh- thanks,” Phantom responded.

“Deathday?” M’gann asked, utterly confused.

“Yeah, like, the day I died. It was a year ago last Monday,” Phantom said.

“You're dead?” Wally asked skeptically.

“Yeah. What, you thought the name Phantom was just because it sounded cool?” Phantom crossed his arms.

“Who's she?” Kaldur asked, changing the subject.

He knew that if Phantom and Wally started discussing the former’s death, it'd ultimately turn into a fight, as evidenced by a previous mission in which Wally was proved to be a non-believer in anything that remotely related to magic. Wally probably didn't even really believe Phantom was an actual ghost. He probably believed that Phantom was something from an alternate dimension that could be explained by science.

“This is the other Phantom, she's my cousin,” Phantom introduced the girl at his side.

“Seems superhero stuff runs in bloodlines, if all these relatives joining the Team are anything to go off of,” Artemis quipped.

“Not like I really had a choice,” the second Phantom huffed.

“What do you mean by that?” Kaldur asked her.

“I’m his clone, created to replace him,” she responded. “I’ve always been a ghost and with his morals, I can't just let innocents suffer.”

A moment of silence and then, “You're his clone?”

Superboy was the one who spoke up.

“Yeah. Unfortunately, due to outside circumstances, I never really had the resources to let her live a normal life. But now that I even kind of do, I’m determined to give her the best life possible,” Phantom responded. 

“Which is why they're here. They got Batman to let her do a trial run on staying here and training with us. See if she likes it better than traveling, like she was doing before,” Robin explained.

“Sounds great! I’m M’gann, or Megan,” Megan introduced herself.

“I'm Phantom. ….That's gonna get confusing for you,” she realized.

“Context clues, Phantom. Context clues,” Phantom, Danny, told her.


	11. Sticky notes and goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani isn’t ready to settle down yet

“So Phantom, how are you liking the mountain and the Team so far?” M’gann asked Dani.

It was a Sunday. There were no important missions for them. There wasn't any training to do. It was an off day. Since Dani had come to the Mountain to stay and train, Kaldur had done something solo (after which he seemed focused and sure of himself) and they'd gone on a mission in Bialya where they'd lost all memories from the previous six months.

Dani had freaked out on that mission since six months prior, she’d been rapidly destabilizing and melting into a puddle of ectoplasm at the time, still attempting to get back to Amity Park and find Danny. Danny had been worried for her, understandably, but he was in worse shape than she was. 

It was right after Danny met Amorpho, meaning Danny had no idea how to control his ice powers. The intense heat of the desert only worsened the effect. His core, in an attempt to lower his body temperature, had started to radiate ice, freezing Danny and everything around him. He’d also been hazy the entire time and had the balance and coherence of a drunk person.

Luckily, their memories had returned in time, leaving no permanent damage on anyone there.

“It's a lot different than I’m used to,” Dani responded.

(She was still in ghost form. She had to be to keep up her own identity and everyone associated with her. She was used to it by now, her flight being easier to access in ghost form and she didn't like public transport or have the money for it.) 

“Good different or bad different?” Megan asked.

“Y’know, I can't tell. I like being here with a constant source of food and company, but traveling.. I could go wherever I wanted whenever I wanted. I was free. Being in one place for a long time kind of reminds me of my time with Plasmius..,” Dani considered.

“You don't have to stay here if you don't want to. You have a phone now and can contact us whenever. And nothing’s stopping you from visiting now that you're in the Zeta system,” Megan mentioned.

“I know.. I just don't want to make anyone feel like I'm rejecting their offers,” Dani told her.

Megan ruffled her hair. In the time that she'd been here, Dani had kind of developed a sisterly bond with Megan. It may have had a little to do with the fact Megan got very emotionally attached to people quickly. 

“Robin said that this was just a trial to see if you liked it, right? They know that you can make the decision to stay traveling. And if you find that you prefer this, you can always come back,” Megan smiled at her.

“Yeah. I do eventually want a place to call home, but right now I want to see what there is to see. Learn about the world,” Dani told her.

“Visit sometime? And send us postcards,” Megan requested.

“Duh. And I'm not leaving just yet. There are still a couple things I wanna do while I'm here,” Dani grinned.

“Like what?” Megan asked.

“Have you ever tried pranking people by covering their things in sticky notes?” Dani asked.

“Not yet I haven't,” Megan grinned.


	12. Val VS Angry Plants

The day after the other Reds attacked is when Dani left. She'd planned on leaving the day of but her plans were changed when she was incapacitated by the heat. Danny had been down for the count as well, with his ice core not as prone to putting out cold waves since he knew how to control it, and like before he was weakened.

(They assumed Dani being taken out by the heat meant she had a core that was not compatible with it.)

She already said her goodbyes. Dani left with promises of talking frequently and visits whenever she could.

When Valerie first heard about the plant beasts attacking various cities across the world, she was ready for action. With Phantom’s recent inconsistencies in appearance, the Red Huntress was now taking over Amity Park whenever necessary. But without the ghost boy to fight, Skulker didn't bother showing up and he was one of the frequent annoyances.

(The box ghost was still worse.)

The entire League was out fighting the plant things. Valerie decided she had to help. She expected pressing questions from someone as soon as she arrived in the city closest to her but no, the heroes there looked at her and, in a collective summary went ‘a problem for another time’. 

She soon found other non-League heroes there fighting the plant things. No matter what anyone did, the plants just kept regrowing their limbs. Red kept fighting, red beams of light severing roots and limbs. After hours of fighting, all of a sudden, the plants fell flat. They’d died. The heroes stopped, fighting stances still held in case the plants came back. But none did.

All around her, the Red Huntress saw heroes relaxing. Red let her gun drop and allowed herself a soft whoop of victory. Some heroes did the same. A couple were louder with their cheers and some were so quiet that if Red hadn't seen their mouths moving, she wouldn't have known they'd made any sound at all. Civilians remaining in the area started applauding. 

Valerie was proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry yall for not updating!!! I think im just gonna yeet the rest of this story at you guys tomorrow because I have all that im writing down written and I'm just,, tired.   
> On another note, it's my birthday on Monday so!! Thats a thing.


	13. No wait, theres angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its That Episode that we all cried on and thought it was as real as the characters did. Tw for.. Assumed deaths?? For actual deaths that were just in a mental world?? For trauma??

The Team and Red Tornado was gathered in the Cave, watching a very disturbing scene on a holo-screen. Several members of the Justice League had just been vaporized by some unknown alien ship’s technology. A blue holo-screen popped up next to the first, reading “Incoming Transmission”. Giovanni Zatara’s face appeared on the screen.

“Tornado, did you-” Zatara began.

“Yes, Zatara,” Red Tornado answered. “We saw. Celestial defenses have failed. Initiate all terrestrial measures.”

“Affirmative. See you in the field,” the holo-screen shut down.

Red Tornado turned to the Team. “I must join the League. We will protect the planet at all costs. But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you.”

“We stand ready,” Aqualad announced.

News reporters stood at the scene, doing their job. Reporting the distressing news. Through the cameras, citizens watched more members of the Justice League be vaporized. Cameras even showed Plasmius taking initiative and trying to fight. The vampiric ghost was taken down too.

Red Tornado, the last of the League, was taken out.

“We are Earth’s heroes now,” Aqualad stated solemnly. 

Despite Phantom’s knowledge of the situation, that one sentence sent a thread of cold running down his spine.

“So what are we waiting for?” Superboy asked. “A theme song?”

“A strategy. Earth weapons are ineffective. And it has been made tragically clear a direct attack will not succeed,” Aqualad told him.

“Checking satellite imagery,” Robin stated.

A large globe appeared in front of the Team.

“Here's where the aliens are now,” Robin told them.

“This one get lost?” Superboy asked, pointing to a stray red dot.

“That's Superman’s Fortress of Solitude,” Robin noted.

“Superman has a Fortress of Solitude?” Superboy questioned.

Phantom glared at the screen upon realizing how little Superman told Superboy. It made him wonder how Danielle was doing as well. And just Dani spiraled into Team Phantom, his parents, heck, even Valerie and the ghosts in the Ghost Zone. Surely, if they'd gotten some hint of there being trouble, the people of the Far Frozen would..?  _ No, not going there. Not today. This isn't real. _

“Must be some fortress,” Superboy said, taking a step away from the group.

This was enough to snap Phantom out of the little daze he’d unintentionally put himself in.

“Connor,” Miss Martian said softly.

Phantom didn't know what to say but still wanted to comfort the hero. He floated towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Phantom wasn't sure if it was his personal investment in the similarities of their situations, his empathy towards others, or the friendship he’d formed with Connor. Maybe it was all of them.

“It's okay,” Superboy said in a very sarcastic tone and then continued softer, “I guess there’s a lot about Superman I’ll never know. Uh, you know, now.”

“We will target this lone ship,” Aqualad commanded.

“Yeah, break it down. Build more, hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo!” Kid Flash announced.

Artemis promptly elbowed him, making Kid Flash yelp.

“Martian and Kryptonian in the house,” she said to him.

“Uh, not that all aliens are automatically ugly,” Kid Flash amended.

Miss Martian took out parts if the alien ship with her telekinesis.  _ Communications disabled.  _ The ship fell.  _ Propulsion disabled. _

__ Artemis shot an arrow at the ship, the arrow dispersing a foam that turned solid. The ship shot at her in response.  _ And ETs are sealed inside. _

__ Aqualad leaped out from the ice below the ship, partially submerging it in the water that the breaking of the ice uncovered. The disintegrating beam turned to fire at Aqualad. However, Wolf, the large white wolf Superboy had adopted after a mission moved the beam off course. 

Superboy and Phantom held the beam in place while Robin ran data through his watch computer.

_ Identifying weapon structural stress points and links to the ship. Here, here, and here _ . Robin pointed to three different parts of the ship.

Miss M took out the three places with her telekinesis. Superboy and Phantom pulled on the shooter in an attempt to pull it off. Things fell out of the broken system and started charging up. Wolf noticed and pushed Superboy out of the way, getting vaporized in turn. Phantom, who was pulling on the top part of the gun, immediately let go as if he’d been burned.

_ Wolf… _ Megan thought.

_ There was no indication of feedback.  _ Robin turned to face Connor.  _ I’m sorry. _

_ Can’t do anything for him now _ . Connor responded and climbed back onto the ship. 

Phantom flew back to where he was and pulled as well, Miss M helping as well.

The three successfully removed the laser gun. 

Superboy brought the laser gun to their bioship. Miss M started her work immediately.

_ Rerouting systems to integrate weapon into ship’s biomatrix. We’ll need to de-camouflage for a few minutes.  _ Miss M thought.

_ We may not have a few minutes.  _ Robin told her. Two more ships were incoming. 

_ Miss Martian, open fire!  _ Aqualad commanded.

_ Can't, weapons systems are offline to incorporate the new cannon and that's not fully integrated yet either.  _ Miss M told him.

_ Gotcha covered! Get inside, I’m almost there.  _ Artemis told them, shooting an arrow at the ships. 

One ship exploded, they both crash landed. The ship that wasn't destroyed turned it's laser gun and charged a beam to shoot Artemis.

_ Artemis, behind you!  _ Miss M warned her.

It was too late. Artemis was vaporized in the yellow light of the beam.

“Artemis!” Megan cried out.

At the same time, Phantom screamed “No!”

“Artemis!” Wally yelled.

“Get inside, all of you,” Kaldur demanded.

Phantom ignored the order, instead opting to let out his emotions in the form of a ghostly wail, the soundwaves decimating the alien tech. Agonized screams filled the snowy area. Phantom’s wail faded and left in its wake was a pathway of snow and ice. Phantom fell to his knees.

“They’re dead! Every single alien! If it's the last thing I do!” Wally growled.

Megan cried. Wally pounded on the keyboard in front of him in frustration. Danny stared out the window, trying his hardest not to let the tears he held in fall, reminded too much of a time travel adventure he fought his hardest to forget.

“There will be time to mourn later. Now we have a job to do. Defend the Earth and make sure Artemis’ sacrifice was not in vain,” Kaldur stated.

“Back to the Cave?” Miss M asked.

“The Hall of Justice,” Aqualad corrected. “The human race must know that there are still heroes defending them. There is still hope.”

Military forces shot at alien ships. The ships were taken down by the Team though, Superboy leaping onto a ship and destroying it from on top and the bioship shooting at the other two.

Superboy landed in front of the military officers, the bioship opening and giving the rest of the Team a dramatic entrance.

Several soldiers cheered. One mistook Superboy for Superman. But Superboy cleared it up, albeit uncomfortably. 

“General Wade Eiling, U.S Air Force,” the General introduced himself.

“Aqualad, Justice League. We’ll help you salvage as many of the alien’s cannons as possible,” Aqualad responded. “Then we start taking back what is ours.”

“They’re really gone,” Robin let that truth sink in.

The last of their prior knowledge of the situation before they came into this evaporated, leaving nothing but grief and the belief that they were all the Earth had left.

Miss Martian cried over the fallen statue of her uncle. Phantom laid a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder and whispered something to him. 

“Death couldn't fully take me once, it sure as hell isn't going to take the rest of me now. You're stuck with me, Rob. Don't forget that,” he muttered.

Under normal circumstances the quip would've made the younger brother smile. But now all he could do was respond in an equally quiet tone, “I won't.”

Miss M felt something from underneath the remains of the statue. She lifted it and found Martian Manhunter sitting there with a headache and a dazed expression but he was there nonetheless. 

“Uncle J’onn!” she exclaimed.

_ M’gann, check his mind.  _ Aqualad told her, coming between the two defensively.  _ Make sure he is whom he appears to be. _

_ It's him, he's real, and he's alive! _ Megan thought back after checking.

“We saw you get disintegrated. You and Superman, and everyone!” Superboy growled at him.

“Yes, I remember. But.. I cannot remember how I survived. Or how I arrived here,” J’onn said.

“Maybe you were density shifting and the beam passed right through you,” Megan suggested.

“Scrambling your brains along the way,” Robin said.

“No, Plasmius was there fighting as well. He went intangible just before the impact, I saw it. He was still obliterated. Intangibly, for the most part, gets rid of the part of you that makes you touchable. Density shifting just moves your molecules around,” Phantom refuted the theory.

“Nevertheless, my mind is clouded. I feel certain I had something important to tell you,” J’onn stated.

Wally mimicked Megan’s trademark thing.  _ Hello, Wally! Come on!  _

He lead them outside.

_ I knew it! Look. It’s giving off zanopenes, the same stuff that powers our Zeta Tubes. This thing doesn't disintegrate, it teleports! Artemis is alive!  _ Kid Flash exclaimed.

_ Maybe. But-  _ Robin didn't get to finish his sentence.

_ No ‘maybe’s. They’re all alive!  _ Kid Flash thought.

“That must have been what you wanted to tell us!” Megan grinned up at J’onn.

He put a hand to his head.

More alien ships passed overhead, shooting their rays.

_ We're on our way.  _ Aqualad notified the others.

_ Negative. We can't win this. Miss Martian, camo the bioship.  _ Robin stated.

She obliged, but the alien ships fired on the bioship still, evaporating it. Both martians fell over.

“M’gann!” Connor called, speeding to her side.

“That.. Didn't feel like..,” tears streamed down her face.

_ We're falling back.  _ Robin commanded.

They rushed into the hall, joined by some of the military soldiers who were outside.

“We're trapped,” the general said.

“Maybe not,” Aqualad realized.

They took the elevator up to the next floor.

“We can all zeta back to the Cave if you can grant us computer clearance to access the tubes,” Aqualad told J’onn.

“I can only authorize one at a time,” J’onn informed him.

“Send the soldiers first,” Aqualad decided.

“Belay that! You seven are assets we cannot afford to lose!” the general told them.

Aqualad hesitated and then agreed, nodding to J’onn. 

“Override. Martian Manhunter, 07,” J’onn stated.

“Recognized. Access granted.”

The zeta tubes announced Miss Martian, Robin, Kid Flash. An explosion blasted a wall, debris landing on a soldier who cried out in pain. Superboy ran to get him and brought him back towards the zeta tube.

“He goes next,” Superboy decided.

“Fine. Then you two,” Aqualad agreed.

Both the soldier and Superboy entered the Zeta tubes.

“I’ll see you on the other side,” Phantom promised.

It was a promise neither of them were sure Aqualad could uphold. He nodded nevertheless.

Phantom entered the zeta tubes.

J’onn made it back. Kaldur didn't.

“Our next mission is clear. If we believe the aliens have been teleporting their victims-” Robin started.

“We do,” Kid Flash interrupted.

“Then the only reasonable detention facility is here,” Robin said, bringing up an image on his wrist computer. “The mothership. Atop what used to be smallville. Ring any bells?”

“No, I’m sorry,” J’onn shook his head.

“Superboy, create a distraction,” Robin said.

“No!” Megan immediately objected. “He’s offering you as a sacrifice. Aqualad would never do that!”

“You're right. Aqualad would sacrifice himself. A mistake that just cost us our leader,” Robin stated. “Superboy is the most likely to be perceived as a threat, motivating the aliens to deploy.”

“Worst case, he’s teleported inside and we set him free along with Artemis and Aqualad and everyone,” Kid Flash told her.

_ It's okay, M’gann. It's what Superman would do.  _ Superboy told her.

M’gann didn't look so sure. 

A video of the heroes played on every screen it could reach.

“And though we know all seems lost, the one thing the aliens cannot destroy is hope,” Miss Martian said.

“Hope survives because the battle is not over. Not as long as even one of us is willing to fight,” Superboy agreed.

“It doesn't matter how many fall, for new heroes always rise to carry on, bringing all their resources, their skills, their talents to bear, to defeat the enemy,” Kid Flash stated.

“The people of earth will survive this,” Robin spoke. “We will rebuild and we will thrive. Never doubt and never forget. The Earth will never surrender.”

“Never forget that you are not alone. We can do this. And we can win,” Phantom announced.

The civilians cheered.

“Stay close to J’onn. He’s still..” Robin stated.

Megan nodded.

“First team, deploy,” Robin commanded.

Phantom, Miss Martian, and Martian Manhunter entered the ship, camouflaged or invisible, all three phasing inside. 

_ Ready and in position _ . Miss M declared.  _ Be careful, Connor. I love you. _

__ Robin nodded to Superboy and Superboy leaped into the air, doing as much damage as possible. The mothership deployed a bunch of smaller ships.

_ Now or never.  _ Superboy stated.

Kid Flash and Robin entered the mothership, maneuvering through the halls, meeting up with the first team.

_ No, he’s gone.  _ Miss M said.

Connor had been caught by a ship’s beam just moments before.

_ It's alright. We’ll find him with Artemis, I know it.  _ Kid Flash comforted her.

_ No.  _ J’onn interjected.  _ My mind is clearer now. The disintegration beam is exactly that. There is no detention facility. No prisoners to rescue. Our mission holds no purpose.  _

__ Kid Flash stood.  _ No, you're wrong! The zeta radiation proves she’s alive! She's- _

_ Stop it, KF! I’ve been scanning for League and Team signals since we got inside. They’re not here. Artemis is gone.  _ Robin told him.  _ But our mission still holds purpose. Destroy this mothership.  _

__ They went to a room where there was a large core of energy. 

_ This is the power core. Blow this and the whole mothership blows.  _ Robin notified them. 

Robin and Kid Flash started to get pulled in by the core when the five approached it. Robin grappled to a beam, preventing them from being sucked into the red-orange ball of energy. 

Robin planted explosives onto the core. 

_ You knew. You knew from the beginning why we were really here.  _ Kid Flash realized.

_ Four minutes, let’s go.  _ Robin deflected.

The exits in the room closed. They were cornered.

_ Thirty seconds and counting.  _ Robin thought.  _ Manhunter, take Miss Martian and go. _

_ No, we won't leave you.  _ Miss M objected.

_ That's an order. We’ll follow as soon as we blow those doors. _

__ They left.

“Try not to become ghosts. If you die and come back, you'll watch all the people you love leave you. And you won't be able to leave. You'll be stuck and I don't know if I'll be stuck and I don't want that for you,” Phantom told the two.

Robin and Kid Flash nodded. The three charged in the room, metaphorical guns blazing for their last hurrah. They felt the heat of the core explosion. And Danny felt the feeling of death all over again. Stabs of fiery pain and then darkness.

Throughout the Cave, eight people awoke. 

“You're all alive!” Megan exclaimed.

“What happened in there?” Batman asked.

“The exercise, it all went wrong,” J’onn said, holding his head in pain.

“Exercise?” Robin asked.

“Try to remember. What you experienced was a training exercise. Manhunter psychically linked the seven of you within an artificial reality. You all knew this going in. What you didn’t know was that it was a train for failure exercise. No matter what the Team accomplished, the scenario was designed to grow worse. Still, you were aware nothing was real, including the deaths if the entire Justice League,” Batman explained.

“That is why you hardly grieved, even when Wolf was disintegrated before your eyes. But all that changed when Artemis died. Though consciously, Miss Martian knew is was not real, her subconscious mind could not make that distinction. She forgot it was only an exercise and her subconscious took control, making all of you forget, too,” Martian Manhunter told them.

“I- I’m sorry,” Megan apologized.

Phantom got lost in his own thoughts. Watching everyone die, dying again, it hit him and it hit him hard. He’d lost his parents early on in his life. He found out that without direct intervention from the ghost of time, he would've destroyed the Earth. He could've and would've and the first domino falling was losing his friends and family. He'd come too close to losing those he cared about.

Green tinted tears started falling onto his knees, which he'd pulled close to his chest.

“I thought i was over it.. I thought I wouldn't- I couldn't- I thought-,” Phantom couldn't finish his sentence. 

He ran his fingers over the silvery scar on his left hand where he’d fallen on the button for the portal and subsequently half-died.

Danny stood. “I’m going home.”

He didn't bother to try to hide the way his voice cracked. He didn't cover the tears that flowed. Nobody stopped him as he power walked to the zeta tubes and appeared in Amity approximately three seconds later, calling an emergency Team Phantom meeting. That included Dick. 

Team Phantom and the Fenton Parents piled on the living room couch eating pizza, watching Into the Spiderverse. Shortly after, the teens fell asleep.

It wasn't a quiet night. It would've been worse if the two brothers had been alone.


	14. Guy needs a therapist honestly

“Phantom, Black Canary wants to meet with you for a session now,” Megan stated softly, leaning in the doorway of the living area.

They all were supposed to have therapy sessions with Black Canary. The incident with the training exercise gone wrong made sure of that. Danny already talked to Jazz. He went to her for all of his mental issues. Danny talked to Sam and Tucker, who were present both when he died and when he met Dan. He wanted to push back talking to Canary as long as possible. So he went last. 

It wasn't that he was afraid of opening up. Jazz, even with all her enthusiasm, showed him that it was a good thing to talk to people. But he wasn't close with Canary. She didn't know him as well as his siblings did. She didn't know him as well as his friends did. 

He got up and walked to the room anyway.

“Hey,” he greeted hesitantly.

“Phantom, come in,” Canary invited him to take a seat.

He did. He folded his legs under him and drummed his fingers on his knees.

“This training session hurt you. You were the first one to leave,” Black Canary started.

“I know. The- the simulation, it just really.. Shook me up. I needed to be with Team Phantom and my parents. I had to make sure they were okay,” Phantom told her.

“Is there a particular reason you had to see them?” Canary asked.

Danny sunk back into the seat, hesitating. “...Nothing I say here will be said to anyone else?”

“Everything stays in this room,” Canary confirmed.

“Back in March, there were these career aptitude tests that my grade had to take. There was a lot of pressure put on me because my sister got the highest score in the years that the tests had been done. That, piled on the fact that this test was something that could determine my whole life and ghosts that attacked whenever they felt like they could, even if it was 3am, got me really stressed. Things happened and I accidentally ended up with the test answers. It was sincerely an accident, I didn't purposefully take the answers, honest. These ghosts started showing up, claiming they were from the future. Things happened and I ended up ten years in the future, meeting my future self,” Danny paused here. His eyes had started gathering tears and he was  _ not  _ going to cry again.

“He took my place in my timeline and tried to force things into place so that he’d keep existing. Well, the first thing that happened in his timeline was that my friends and family and one of my teachers died. He cheated on the test and the teacher called a parent teacher meeting. My sister showed up to warn my parents about the person with them not being me and then my friends showed up to warn everyone about the explosive burger sauce. It's not as funny as it sounds. He tied them to the sauce container and it exploded. I couldn't save them, even though I was there. Even though I defeated  _ him _ , I couldn't save them because I tripped over a  _ rock.  _ I watched them die.” Scratch that thing about not crying, he was definitely crying now.

“They’d still be gone if the ghost of time hadn't took pity on me. He turned back time, made it so the explosion never happened, he saved them all. Watching Artemis die in front of me, using my ghostly wail, Kaldur not coming back to the Cave with us on that mission and then having to go into that mothership knowing that we could have all died.. It just reminded me of that too much. I thought I got over it. I thought I had done enough to forget. But I still-” he cut off, furiously wiping tears off his face, mentally cursing himself.

“‘m sorry,” he muttered.

“There's nothing for you to be sorry about, Phantom. It's good that you talked to me about this. This way I can help you work through everything, help it get better,” Canary consoled him.

Phantom hummed softly in agreement. “If- if I ever go off the rails, there's this plant. It's called a blood blossom and it can completely hold me back, render me powerless. I want you to use it if it ever becomes necessary. It works on all ghosts.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Canary murmured.


	15. Some Spoopy Oneshots

“So Phantom, we have a question,” Artemis approached Phantom one afternoon. It was the morning after the Halloween dance thing and the two had gone off on their own just before it.

“Yeah? What's up?” Danny responded.

“Well, we met a ghost last night, a little girl who’d been killed by her brother. Well, we fought him and won and at the end, she kind of just.. Glowed and then disappeared. Do you happen to know what happened to her?” Zatanna asked.

Danny thought for a moment. “I guess she moved on. She fulfilled her obsession and had no reason to stay here anymore. I’ve never seen it happen personally, but I’ve heard that it's a thing that happens.”

“So.. If all ghosts have something that's keeping them here, how come you're still here? What's your obsession?” Artemis asked.

Phantom tensed and looked away from them. “A lot of things are keeping me here. People. Myself. My obsession is protection. As long as there's someone or something that needs protecting, I can't leave. If I can't protect anything anymore, I’ll just.. Fade. Stop existing. I think so at least.”

“Is that what the other Phantom meant by ‘with his morals, I can't leave people to suffer’? Did she get your obsession when she was created?” Artemis asked.

“I don't know what hers is. But she probably got some of her protective instincts from me, yes,” Phantom replied.

“Ghosts are very interesting,” Zatanna noted.

“Well, we have other things to do. See you later, then,” Artemis waved to him and the two girls left the room.

“Yeah, so if ‘disaster’ means that things are going wrong then ‘aster’ means things are going right because the prefix ‘dis’ means ‘not’,” Robin explained to Megan, who didn't quite get his liking of destroying the English language.

“That's not a real thing, Robin,” Wally said, half focused on their conversation, half focused on the TV.

“Yes it is, actually. For some words at least. Gruntled is a real word, opposite of disgruntled and exactly the kind of thing that Robin just described,” Phantom spoke up.

“Really?” Superboy asked.

“Yep. There’s words for a lot of things. There's a word for throwing someone out a window, really wanting to be someone's friend, and the day after tomorrow,” Phantom explained.

“There’s a word for throwing someone out a window?” Megan asked, a bit more than a little concerned.

“There's a word for the day after tomorrow?” Wally asked.

“Yeah. Defenestrating is throwing someone out of a window, a platonic crush is called a squish, and the day after tomorrow is overmorrow,” Phantom grinned.

“I am so gonna be using those,” Artemis said.

“Who was throwing people out of a window so often they decided it needed a word?” Robin asked.

Phantom shrugged.


	16. Oops youre not the mole i am

Today was the day when five new members would be joining the Justice League. The only one previously on the Team that’d be joining was Red Arrow, but they were proud nonetheless. Two more members would be joining the Team, one a protégé of a new member of the League, and the other an individual hero who was too young for the League but had proved herself.

When Valerie Grey walked into the room in the Hall of Justice, she'd been expecting a lot of things. She wasn't expecting someone who she'd hunted up until June when he was formally introduced as a protégé of Batman standing there casually in a black joke tshirt with the words “It's not gay if he's dead” and the Phantom symbol in white print on it. 

Despite being in a truce with him, she didn't like him much at all.

“Phantom,” she greeted shortly.

“Hey, Valerie, how’s Amity Park been without me?” Phantom grinned innocently.

“Quieter. They're mostly after you, ghost-boy. And now that you’re working with the most intimidating member of the League, they're leaving everything alone. The other Phantom girl even visited me once to make sure I was doing well,” Valerie responded. “How do you know my name, anyway?”

“I’ve known your identity since maybe a month after you started, Val,” Phantom explained.

“Would've been nice to know back then,” Valerie muttered.

“So you two know each other?” Artemis asked.

“Oh, yeah, she’s a ghost hunter but we established a truce in July just after the Team was formed,” Phantom told them.

“Yes. Doesn't mean we're friends but we're not actively trying to harm each other,” Valerie said.

“So you deal exclusively in ghosts?” Raquelle, the other new member, asked.

“Used to. After the plant fiasco, I was noticed by the League and trained in more general combat skills. Most of my weaponry is still more aimed towards ghosts though,” Valerie said.

“Guys, look, it's starting,” Wally called attention to the TV screen.

“The Justice League was formed for two reasons. First, as an acknowledgment that no individual, no matter how powerful, can solve the world's problems alone. And second, to uphold the values of truth, liberty, and justice. That uh, last one’s even in the name,” Superman smiled. “These five heroes have sworn to uphold those values.

“You are watching live coverage of the Justice League’s induction of it's five newest members. Looks like the entire League has shown up to welcome the new blood. Everyone from Batman to Captain Marvel,” Cat Grant reported.

“I’m glad they didn't kick Billy out. And I live the fact that there's a ten year old on the League,” Wally said, taking a bite of an apple.

“There is?” Raquelle questioned.

Robin elbowed Wally’s ribs. “Way to keep a secret, genius.”

“Hey, they're on the Team now, right?” Wally asked rhetorically.

“Superman is now handing out official League membership cards, starting with Doctor Fate, The Atom, Plastic Man, and Icon,” Cat said.

“You know, I was the one who convinced Icon to become a hero in the first place. I should be outside celebrating with him. Not hidden away in here,” Raquelle huffed.

“Welcome to our world,” Kaldur said to her.

“Well, I suppose there’s an upside too,” Raquelle said, eyeing up the leader of the Team.

“Finally, Green Arrow welcomes his former protege, Speedy, now known as Red Arrow, to this roster of heroes,” Cat reported.

“Way to go, Roy!” Wally cheered.

“At last he has his wish,” Kaldur stated. 

“The first of us to make it. No one will call him a sidekick anymore,” Robin said.

“Wait, since when is being a sidekick a bad thing? You sidekicks were my inspiration,” Raquelle told them.

“Well, see, six months ago it-” Robin was cut off by his wrist computer beeping.

“So there you have it, the world’s officially a safer place,” Cat said. 

Reporters crowded the Leaguers with question after question. Some of them flew off, others walked, and the new Leaguers and a few of the old ones walked into the Hall. When they entered the room where the others had been waiting, they found that none of them were there.

“Are you sure it's her? I mean are you absolutely positive?” Artemis asked.

“See for yourself,” Robin said, pulling up holo-screens on his wrist computer.

The entire Team was aboard the bishop, suited up. Robin had gotten an alert about Cheshire being spotted. 

“Security footage from the Nashville regional airport. Facial recognition confirms that's Jade Nguyen. But you’ve seen her without her mask, what do you think?” Robin asked.

“It's Jade,” Artemis answered. “Cheshire.”

“Agreed. But focus on what she carries,” Aqualad said. Is that the case you saw in New Orleans? The one that got away.”

“Yes,” Artemis confirmed.

“Okay, I'm guessing from the mugshot that this ‘Cheshire’ is the bad guy, but what's so important about that case?” Rocket asked.

“Remember the Injustice League?” Robin asked.

“And their giant evil plants? Uh yeah,” Rocket stated.

“Those things were annoying,” Red Huntress interjected.

“The Team and The League put them in prison. But their allies still scheme. Whatever is in that containment case seems important to their plans,” Aqualad explained.

“We had a chance to grab it in New Orleans, but someone,” he glared pointedly at Artemis, “screwed up.”

“Approaching Cheshire’s jet,” Miss Martian stated and then gasped.

The others saw what she saw. The jet had crashed. Artemis looked away. 

“Looks like there were no survivors,” Miss M informed them, a little more quietly than she'd been talking before.

The eight inspected the remains of the ship. 

“How come homeland security and the NTSP aren't all over this?” Kid Flash asked.

“Cheshire’s ID was a League alert. Authorities didn't pick it up and her jet didn't follow its flight plan. She flew under the radar. Literally,” Robin explained. “But the watchtower autotracked the jet and recorded the crash.”

“Then why isn't the League here?” Rocket asked.

“Because our Boy Wonder has some mighty hacking skills and arranged to get the alert first,” Zatanna said.

“Because Cheshire and that case represent our unfinished business,” Aqualad spoke.

“Where are the bodies?” Superboy asked.

“Didn't find any ghosts and most of the time they leave behind bodies,” Phantom stated.

They wanted to question what he meant by ‘most of the time’ (Red just assumed he meant Halfas like Dani and Vlad) but before they could, a voice announced, “Here's one.”

Cheshire stood on a ledge. “And it is stunning.”

“I am flora, not fauna. I am foliage, not trees, what am I?” another voice questioned.

Mechanical pillars rose from the ground. A green dome flickered to life around them. 

“C’mon, you can get this. I am shrubbery, not grass, what am I? I…” he let his sentence trail off.

“Ambush,” Robin finished.

“Didn't you think we'd be tipped you were on Cheshire’s trail? We're tired of your interference, kiddies. This is the endgame. Ordered from above and executed by their master strategist: moi,” the Riddler said.

_ Miss Martian, is everyone linked?  _ Aqualad asked.

_ Yes.  _ Miss M answered.

_ Good.  _ They all leapt into action. 

Zatanna started a snowstorm in the dome. Phantom, very much boosted by being in his element, knocked enemies out left and right. 

_ Superboy, the pylons.  _ Aqualad commanded.

“Working on it,” Superboy said, 

The fight went on. Rocket was shocked by an enemy, Superboy took out another of the machines that emitted the shield. 

_ SB you're- you're flying!  _ Robin noticed.

Superboy took out a particularly bulky enemy. The enemies were bound and defeated.

“Is it always like this?” Rocket asked Zatanna.

“Pretty much,” Zatanna answered.

Zatanna let up on the snowstorm. The Team won the fight.

“Tell me if this sounds familiar. You hacked League systems, disobeyed protocol, and endangered your lives. And your initiative resulted in the capture of three escaped felons, proving Warden Strange runs Belle Reve as a cover for criminal activity,” Batman reviewed their story. “Well done.”

“And then there's this. Biotechnology integrated with some form of nano-circuitry,” Batman observed the contents of the briefcase.

“Though I am unfamiliar with this species, the bio component is clearly not of Earth,” Icon stated.

“We’ll take it to the watchtower for further study,” Batman announced.

Rocket leaped forward to meet her mentor. “Congratulations on the League thing. Sorry I skipped out.”

“Yes, well we both seem to have found teams that suit us,” Icon said back to her. 

“We should go too. Don't want to miss the League’s induction party,” Black Canary said, putting a hand on Icon's shoulder. 

“Induction party?” Phantom asked quietly. “Lucky.”

“You realize we were set up?” Robin asked Aqualad.

“Yes. Cheshire and Riddler were tipped,” Aqualad stated.

“Mole thin? Again?” both Red Huntress and Rocket asked.

“We had intel there was a traitor on the Team,” Wally explained.

“Namely Artemis, M’gann, or me,” Connor snapped.

“It is more complicated than that,” Kaldur stated. “But your recent behavior does concern me. Your attack on mammoth nearly got Artemis killed.”

Suddenly Connor ducked his head, looking very much like he had a headache. 

“Superboy?” Kaldur asked.

“There's something I need to do,” Connor said. “Something I need to tell you. Last month, on Thanksgiving, I went back to Cadmus, found a few things out. When I was cloned, only half of the DNA was Superman's. The other half was human. That's why I don't have- I’ll never have- full Kryptonian powers.”

“You sure? ‘Cause you sure seemed to have them today,” Robin asked.

“I’ve been using these,” Connor pulled up his sleeve to show a dark red patch on his arm vaguely shaped like the outline of the Superman symbol. “They suppress my human DNA. I get the flight, the heat vision, but I think I also get angry. Well, angrier. I'm sorry.”

“Where did you get those?” Aqualad asked. 

“From my human ‘father’, Lex Luthor,” Superboy stated.

“Lex. Luthor,” Robin repeated. “Your dad?”

“He summoned me to Santa Prisca,” Superboy continued.

“Is that what happened? With Danielle? The half human thing, did Plasmius create her with human DNA as well as yours, giving her both human and ghost forms?” Red Huntress asked Phantom.

“...No. All of the DNA that went into the other Phantom was mine. She’s half human because I am too,” Phantom answered.

“Danielle, Dani..,” Red whispered and then looked up at Phantom. “Please don't tell me Wes was right.”

“Okay, I won't tell you,” Phantom said. He put on a cocky smile but he was shaking with nerves. “We're known as Halfas, half human, half ghost. There was a lab accident with some tech belonging to the local ghost hunters that simultaneously killed me and saved me.”

Artemis sighed. “Listen, Superboy’s not the only one suffering from bad DNA. My mother is Huntress, an ex con. The rest of my family aren't even ex. My dad’s Sportsmaster and he's sending my sister Cheshire to fly me to Santa Prisca too.”

“That's why..” Kid Flash muttered.

“Yeah,” Artemis confirmed. “I was so desperate to make sure none of you found out.”

“I knew,” Robin said. “Hey, I'm a detective. But it never mattered. You aren't your family. You're one of us.”

“So,” Kid Flash leaned on Artemis’ shoulder. “Who's next?”

“I am,” Megan spoke up.

“I swear I was kidding,” Kid Flash put his hands in the air in a surrendering gesture.

“Queen B’s been blackmailing me. She wants me in Santa Prisca too,” M’gann stated.

“Blackmailing. How?” Kaldur asked.

“She knows my true Martian form,” Megan answered.

“Bald M’gann? Who cares if-” Robin started.

“No,” Megan took a deep breath and morphed her body.

Most of the team gasped. Kaldur, Connor, and Phantom were unaffected. 

Instead of a green Martian, M’gann was a white Martian. “I realized you’d never accept me if you saw who I really am.”

“M’gann, did we truly seem so shallow?” Kaldur asked.

“I couldn't take the chance. Being a white Martian among the green on Mars, I endured constant rejection, I couldn't face that from-” she was cut off.

“From me?” Connor asked. He walked forward and took her hand. 

_ I’ve known since we mind melded last September in Bialya.  _ Connor told her.

_ But that was before we even became a couple. Why didn't you say anything?  _ Megan asked.

_ I figured you'd tell me when you were ready.  _ Connor responded.

Superbly floated onto Santa Prisca on sphere. There he met with Lex, Queen B, and Lex’s assistant. 

“Welcome, Superboy. I’d like to introduce you to my associate, Queen B,” Lex greeted him.

“My pleasure,” Queen B said.

“I believe you know everyone's else. Sportsmaster, Mercy, Blockbuster, and our new friend Bane, who's allowed us use if his island in exchange for certain.. Considerations,” Lex introduced.

“So the Injustice League was just a distraction. You two have been behind everything from the start,” Superboy realized.

“A flattering notion, son, but we have many friends,” Lex smirked.

A helicopter flew in. 

“This one of your friends now?” Superboy asked.

“No, my boy, one of yours.”

The door opened to reveal Artemis and Cheshire. Artemis looked surprised. Superboy asked “Artemis?” quietly. They had to make their act look good. 

“The hero thing wasn't working out. You get how it is, no trust. This is where I belong,” Artemis said.

“It's a fast growing club,” Queen B said.

The bioship flew in above the group. From it, Miss Martian dropped.

“Why are they here? You promised,” Miss M asked.

“I’ve kept your secret and my promise. Now, you keep yours,” Queen B demanded.

Miss M bowed her head.

“Good girl.”

“Get me more shields and I'm in too,” Superboy said.

Lex walked forward. “My boy. You're a terrible liar. Red sun.”

Superboy stopped in place and relaxed his body. He didn't move anymore except to breathe and blink.

“What do you want us to do?” Artemis asked.

“You two, follow me,” Sportsmaster commanded Artemis and Miss Martian.

“What about Superboy?” Miss M asked.

“He’ll be fine. He simply requires a few… Adjustments,” Queen B purred.

“Bring him along,” Lex commanded. 

Just as blockbuster was about to pick Superboy up, Artemis rushed forward and shot a foaming arrow at him. “Sorry, Dad. Wanted to play you like you tried to play me. But I can't let him mess with Superboy’s head.”

_ Megan, be a dear and take Artemis down.  _ Queen B commanded.

Megan lifted Artemis telekinetically but instead of taking Artemis out, she picked up Queen B as well and slammed her into the side of a tree, the impact knocking her out. Artemis shot an arrow mid-air.

_ Queen B is down. Superbly, you're safe from her control.  _ Miss M stated.

Superboy walked towards Lex and Mercy. “May not be much of a liar but I fooled you.”

“And I’m so proud. I take it Miss Martian cleaned red sun from your mind?” Lex asked.

“And confirmed Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash rescued me from Cadmus before you had time to install any other programming,” Superboy said.

“All true. Personally, I blame Doctor Desmond,” Lex said.

Blockbuster escaped his foam prison and attacked Superboy. Lex spoke to Bane and his men in Spanish and they started firing at Superboy. Sphere fired back.

“You have been a very naughty girl,” Sportsmaster reprimanded Artemis.

_ Guys, reinforcement time.  _ Artemis thought.

Various other members of the Team started attacking. In the end, they tipped the fight to go in their favor and they won. 

“It is always like this,” Rocket grinned.

“Told ya,” Zatanna smiled back.

“Disaster averted,” Robin said. “Feeling the aster.”

“Agreed. This has been a good day,” Kaldur replied.

“I'm definitely ready to go home and relax. What say you?” Phantom asked the others.

They agreed.

Up in the Watchtower, the entire League had been mind controlled. Red Arrow had been the mole all along.


	17. Danny and Valerie are getting matching shirts

They all arrived back at the Cave to regroup and then zeta home. Red and Phantom both went to Amity. Phantom was about to fly off before Red Huntress called after him.

“Wait, Phantom,” she spoke up.

He turned back and landed on the ground in front of her. “What’s up, Val?”

Valerie retracted her armor, leaving her in her regular clothes. “So.. You're Danny, right?”

Phantom let white rings of light wash over him, leaving Danny Fenton in his place. “Yeah.”

“You should’ve told me. I would've listened,” Valerie scolded him.

“I was planning to. But then I became the fourth member of the Batfam and B wasn't all that happy that even Team Phantom knew my ID and I just didn't tell you. None of the others on the Team know. Except for Robin, Robin knows everything. And, well, it'd be really stupid of me not to know his,” Danny explained.

“Team Phantom?” Valerie asked.

“Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Danielle, Dick. Hey, if you want, you could become a member,” Danny offered.

“I’ll think about it,” Valerie sighed. “Sorry. For blaming you for everything.”

“Not your fault, you couldn't have known. And it lead to you being a superhero, I’d say that's something to be proud of,” Danny comforted her.

Valerie smiled. “And Wes? Were you ever planning on doing anything about him? He knows your identity.”

Danny snorted. “Please, the dude is written off as a conspiracy theorist.  _ You  _ didn't even believe him and you've known about Halfas for months. I think that we're good. Besides, if I tried to get him to stop, it'd just look suspicious.”

Valerie agreed. “Also, the ‘it's not gay if he's dead’ shirt? Did you really buy that?”

“Of course I did. It's my own merch  _ and  _ I get to tease Wes with it. It's a win-win,” Danny responded.

“I'm getting the matching ‘guys its still gay’ shirt. You can't stop me,” Valerie deadpanned.

“Wouldn't dream of it. You still have my number right?” Danny asked and Valerie nodded. “Send me a pic when you get it.”

They said their goodbyes and went home.

It was a pretty good day.


	18. And that's a wrap people!

“We have reason to feel proud of yesterday’s victories. But one thing has not changed,” Kaldur said.

“Somehow, the bad guys are still getting inside intel about us,” Robin stated.

“Yeah, well, at least we know none of us are the mole,” Kid Flash responded.

They walked into the mission briefing room to find Batman and Red Tornado waiting for them.

“That's correct. The mole was Red Arrow,” Batman informed them.

“Roy?” Robin asked.

“No way!” Kid Flash exclaimed.

“That cannot be. He was Green Arrow's protege. We have all known him for years,” Aqualad objected.

“Unfortunately, the Roy Harper we have known for the last three years is another Project Cadmus clone,” Red Tornado said. 

“We’ve learned the real Speedy was abducted and replaced immediately after becoming Green Arrow's sidekick,” Batman stated. “The clone was pre-programed with a drive to join the Justice League. Which is why he was so angry over any delays to his admission and why he refused to join the Team. This Roy Harper had no idea he was a clone or a traitor and his subconscious programming drove him to become ‘League worthy’. So he struck out in his own as Red Arrow. When he was finally admitted, his secondary programming kicked in and he attempted to betray the League to Vandal Savage. Fortunately, I had already deduced Red Arrow was a clone. We were prepared.”

“Savage was subdued but Red Arrow escaped. He is now a fugitive, armed and dangerous,” Red Tornado informed them.

“If you guys hadn't rescued me from Cadmus..,” Superboy trailed off.

“But what happened to the real Roy?” Robin asked.

“We don't know. He isn't at Cadmus. We have to face the possibility that the real Roy Harper is dead,” Batman stated.

“I’ll search the GZ for him but if he hasn't contacted us by now, he might have either moved on and or suffered major memory loss,” Phantom said gravely.

“The clone Roy. The Team will find him,” Aqualad said.

“Negative. Red Arrow's a member of the Justice League now. Leave him to us,” Batman commanded. “I’m needed on the Watchtower. Tornado, stay with the kids.”

_ Clone or no clone, Red Arrow was one of us. We will go after him _ . Kaldur thought.

Red Tornado shut down abruptly.

_ Tornado! _

_ What happened to him? _

_ He's totally powered down. _

_ All functions offline. _

_ Guys, I'm sensing a low-level mystic force at play. Not sure if it caused his shut-down but now that I think about it, I was getting the same buzz off Batman.  _ Zatanna noted.

_ Batman… He called us kids. He never does that.  _ Robin thought.

_ Look. One of those biotech chips we confiscated off Cheshire.  _ Kid Flash picked it out of Red Tornado’s hand.

_ Something is not right. Robin, Kid, Zatanna, Rocket, Phantom , see if you can get Tornado back online. The rest with me to see if we can find Ro- Red Arrow.  _ Aqualad stated.

_ The problem’s hardware, not software. But where do we start?  _ Robin wondered.

Phantom snorted. “Ware, where. Can't tell if that's a pun.”

“I have a thought,” Zatanna said. 

The five hooked Red Tornado into the human body he’d made for himself a while back to feel more human. 

“Downloading progress,” Robin said.

“So Tornado built this android.. To party,” Rocket asked.

“Oh, not how he'd put it, but yeah, more or less,” Zatanna answered.

“Recognized, Black Canary 1-3.”

“Hey guys, wanted to check in, see how you're handling the- What are you doing to Red?” she asked, her tone going from motherly to angrier than a person being woken up at 3am for no reason.

“It's not how it looks!” Kid Flash exclaimed.

“It looks like your downloading his consciousness into a new body,” Canary stated, seemingly very concerned.

“Okay, it's pretty much exactly how it looks. But-” Kid Flash started.

The more humanoid android bolted upright. “Team, get out of the Cave, now!”

Black Canary used her Canary Cry. Phantom put up a green shield around them, but not before damage had been done to Tornado's new android. Robin attacked her, placing a sleeping gas bomb on her shoulder. Rocket trapped her inside with the gas and she passed out. 

“Black Canary.. Attacked us?” Zatanna asked in shock.

“Black Canary is the least of our problems. We must abandon the Cave,” Red Tornado said.

Sphere transformed into a motorbike big enough to hold them all. 

“Recognized: Icon 2-0, Doctor Fate: 1-7, Captain Marvel, 1-5.”

The six all booked it out of there before the three Leaguers could find them. 

“Stay off your radios. Let the supercycle track Superboy. Instruct her to mask all signals. We cannot allow the League to track us,” Red Tornado commanded.

“Right, of course. Just one question: why is the Justice League after us?!” Kid Flash asked.

“Computer logs indicate that Red Arrow zetad from the Hall to the Watchtower. He could be anywhere by now,” Artemis said.

“After Roy went solo, he installed equipment cashes in several major cities. One is here,” Aqualad responded.

He was right. Inside an apartment was Red Arrow. The rest of the Team present were waiting outside. It evidently went well, as Kaldur walked out with Roy not three minutes later.

“We were told you were the mole. But we have reason to doubt,” Aqualad informed Red Arrow.

“Forget doubt, I was the mole,” Red Arrow said. 

“Batman and Tornado said you're a Cadmus clone, like me,” Superboy stated.

“That explains it,” Red Arrow sighed. “I was a sleeper agent. Pre-programed to infiltrate the League. I think Sportsmaster was my handler. He had a key phrase, ‘broken arrow’, that could shut me down, put me in a hypnotic state so he could steal secrets for his superiors or incorporate more programming. I’d carry out all orders subconsciously. Completely unaware of what drove me. I think one of those orders was to focus suspicion on the three of you. I'm sorry.”

“How did Batman discover this and prevent you from betraying the League?” Aqualad asked.

“He didn't,” Red Arrow answered.

“The entire League is under the complete mental domination of Vandal Savage. Red Arrow seems to have been his means, his method, using something Savage referred to as ‘Starotech’, an alien bio-organism infused with nano techno logo and magic. It shuts down the mind’s autonomy, allowing Savage to reprogram the individual to suit his needs. Even my inorganic brain was not immune. But the process requires 0.16 seconds to fully integrate with its host's nervous system. That delay allowed me to create an internal subprogram which would disconnect my power cells if I attempted to infect another person,” Red Tornado explained.

“Fortunately, the starotech is body-specific. As John Smith, I am now free from outside control,” he continued.

“This ‘starotech’, it worked on super powered humans, four flavors of alien, an android, even Doctor Fate, defeating all of you without a fight?” Robin asked.

“Indeed. A remarkable accomplishment, one not easily countered,” Red answered.

“I'm sorry, but how is it that you are no longer enslaved?” Megan asked Red Arrow.

“No starotech for starters. Just my Cadmus programming. Once I had satisfied its last parameter, my mind began to clear,” Red Arrow said. “I'm sure Savage planned to starotech me, but he paused to… Ask? I escaped.”

_ Miss Martian, are you in range?  _ Robin asked through a mind link. 

_ Here. Linking both squads and de-camouflaging. _ Megan answered.

_ Good, ‘cause we really need to compare notes.  _ Robin said.

After going over everything they'd learned and formulating a plan, Phantom asked “Will extra backup be necessary?”

“Not necessary, maybe, but helpful. What were you thinking?” Robin asked.

_ RT did it. Bypassed the security first as soon as he arrived. Savage shouldn't know we’re here.  _ Robin said.

_ Move out.  _ Aqualad commanded. 

In a room, Artemis shot an arrow at Plastic Man, who was removing crates from a zeta tube. Kid Flash planted the cure for the starotech in his neck, while Glitch (Tucker Foley) watched the door. In another zeta room, Captain Marvel, Doctor Fate, and Icon entered. Miss Martian was able to plant the cure in Doctor Fate before being noticed.

Icon and Captain Marvel fought back, but Zatanna, Rocket, and Iron Rose (Sam Manson) countered them. Zatanna cast a spell and Captain Marvel yelled out “Shazam!”, reversing the transformation. 

_ Too bad curotech doesn't work as fast as starotech. We could use these guys.  _ Rocket thought.

_ It is a small miracle Queen Mera and Doctors Roquette, Spence, and Vulko were able to re-engineer a cure and vaccine at all.  _ Aqualad responded.

_ Hey, if you guys aren't busy.  _ Kid Flash cut in, reminding them if the task at hand.

_ On my way. You four rendezvous with Robin and Superboy. _ Aqualad commanded. 

_ I’ll be right behind you.  _ Zatanna nodded to them. The three left, leaving her and Billy behind.

Green Arrow, Flash, and Aquaman were fighting Artemis, Kid Flash, and Glitch. Glitch fired a turquoise ray at Green Arrow, who was firing on Artemis. The ray gun he was using was redesigned Fenton Tech, made to be able to harm the living. He, Rose, and Silver Maiden (Jazz) had all stockpiled them. Most Fenton weapons were designed to only harm the dead and that wouldn't be of any use here. Glitch had originally created them to be of use if Phantom needed help fighting off a school shooter or a robber or something, but they'd found another use today. 

The three also had custom made suits, courtesy of Rose, to be able to protect them. Once again, they were meant to be able to help Phantom in the field with them, and Rose and Glitch had masks similar to Valerie's in different colors. They didn't want to risk Phantom being found out and Rose and Silver didn't particularly want to be swarmed by people.

For the most part, they were redesigns of Phantom’s outfit so that they could easily be recognized as allies of Phantom, but with differences in colors and design here and there. Instead of the usual DP symbol, Rose’s uniform had the symbol over her heart, smaller and made up of vines. Her gloves reached farther up her arms. Her boots were a duplicate of her typical combat boots but purple and black and swathed in rose designs.

Glitch’s uniform had little wires running across the belt, gloves, and collar and branching out from the DP symbol. He also had a cloak, the clasp being a simple shiny black button. The mask attached to the high collar of the suit. The cloak providing a hood. It didn't really have a functional purpose, mostly providing for the aesthetic.

Silver’s uniform was the most similar to Phantom’s in design, but the most different in color. Where Phantom had white gloves, belt, boots, collar, and symbol she had a metallic silver. Where his base uniform was black, hers was a soft pastel blue. She had a simple domino mask, colored the same blue as her suit with silver lining. Her hair was tied up in a bun, held in place by a blue ribbon. She also had removable metal armor encasing her abdomen and a helmet that had a tinted visor. On her wrists were modified versions of the Fenton Wrist Rays.

_ I’m amazed we're still alive.  _ Artemis quipped.

_ It's because they're being controlled. They’re limited by whoever’s pulling their strings. The very thing putting us in danger is the only thing giving us a chance.  _ Kid Flash told her.

_ Artemis, now!  _ Kaldur thought. 

Artemis shot an arrow attaching her to the wall. Kid Flash held onto her. Glitch anchored himself to a wall. Aqualad slammed a hand onto the airlock door opening, sending crates hurtling out into space. He turned it off again, Flash, Aquaman, and Green Arrow slamming into the door and passing out from the impact. The cure was placed in them. 

“Apologies, my King,” Aqualad said.

Silver Maiden helped Rocket keep Wonder Woman under control long enough for Rocket to implant the cure. Both of them sped off to help the others. 

Red Huntress helped Superboy and Robin subdue Batman and Superman, though her red beams specialized for ghosts, not humans, did little more than stun them momentarily. Still, she helped surprise them enough for Robin to give Batman the cure and for Superboy to get Superman in a lock and for Robin to use kryptonite to be able to weaken Superman enough for him to pass out, enabling him to be given the cure as well.

“Congratulations, Team, you have won the day,” Red Tornado said from his position on the floor, unable to get up due to a lack of arms and legs.

A holo-screen popped up that said January 1, 00:00 EST. “Happy New Year, Justice League.”

Kid Flash scooped up Artemis, bridal style and kissed her. Miss Martian and Superboy turned to each other and kissed as well. Zatanna tugged Robin into a kiss. Iron Rose’s exact thoughts were  _ ‘Screw it.’  _ Her mask retracted just enough for her to grab Phantom’s collar and press her lips to his. Rocket kissed Aqualad’s cheek softly. Silver Maiden panicked a bit and turned to Red Huntress. She grabbed her hand and bowed to kiss it. Red laughed at the very olden times gesture. Glitch looked on, a little jealous but mostly satisfied that he both got to meet superheroes and that he got to look cool doing it. 

“Yo, Glitch, get over here!” Phantom called. 

Apprehensively, Glitch obliged and got a kiss on the cheek from both Phantom and Rose, despite his mask still being on.

“Human customs still elude me,” Red Tornado said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, thats all ive got. Thank yall so much for reading this!! I know I could plausibly continue this and I have some ideas for the five year gap between YJ season 1 & 2 written up but I just couldn't continue this. I might hand this off to someone else who actually has ideas, is willing to stick with this until they're done, and has a better idea of how the DC universe works (because although I'm a DC fan all the way, I am still confused about everything and don't know who half the characters are from season 2+). So I personally and finished writing. If I find someone to take over for me, I'll DM my notes to them on Instagram (@deredereartist) and,, add them to this as a collaborator?? Idk. But thank you all for reading and I'll see you all in some other fic!!

**Author's Note:**

> The authors note I put in the Wattpad description when I posted this:
> 
> Basically, me taking that brothers au that exists and filling plot holes and making it unique. Trans!Danny bc I like the headcanon. It's not a prominent feature but it's there. Takes place after the series, but Phantom Planet doesn't exist. (Phantom Planet suuuuucked). Pre-series for Young Justice for the first few chapters. It basically devolves into oneshots after the first parts and most of the chapters are pretty short bc I don't actually have a solid plot yet.... Please correct me if I do anything wrong!!! Literally everything I know about the Batfam is from the YJ show and other fics. I don't know what I'm doing. 
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> All that still stands. Some other things to note are that I have 23 chapters written but I will only post up to chapter 19 because that all makes sense on it’s own. It’s a complete story by that point. Because I don’t know where to go with it and I don’t actually understand the YJ timeline past the first season, I likely won’t continue past that point unless there’s enough of a demand. Updates every other day until that point.


End file.
